Seduce Me
by Asami-chan37
Summary: Suzaku Kururugi is known for his methods of seduction and heartbreaking. With his newest target being a certain amethyst eyed male, will he be able to follow through with his game of seduction? AU. Yaoi. Suzalulu.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there everyone! I'm here to present you with the first chapter of _Seduce Me_, a fic I have been working on (trying my best to make it awesome, I swear! lol)! The idea for this came from the CG kink meme, requesting a fic with Womanizer Suzaku who is an expert seducer and a shallow and professional flirt. He chooses his next target to be a certain amethyst eyed male who impacts his life more than he expected... I'm excited about this story and hope it turns out to be a good one! =)

It's rated Mature for later chapters... there will be a lemon I promise...maybe more than one! I'm aiming for more! And it's yaoi too (in case somehow that idea didnt come across. hahaha So no flames please and thankyou.)

I could write a whole page long thankyou to **.Vanilla In Wonderland **but to spare you from reading a whole page thankyou I will try to condence it! She read it over and beta read and edited it for me. Amazing job! Thankyou thankyou thankyou! *Sniffle* Thanks so much for helping me out with this fic! You beta-ed this baby amazingly! =) *hugs*

Enough of me rambling for now... go ahead and read Chapter 1! And as always, please, pretty please review! Reviews would make my day!

Disclaimer: Because I dont want to be sued...or whatever...lol I dont own Code Geass or any of the series characters.

**_Chapter 1_:**

"I'm _not_ going."

Lelouch Lamperouge announced to his company for the second time that night, glancing back at his reflection critically as though something wasn't quite right.

And when something was not quite right, the perfectionist Lelouch Lamperouge was not happy.

The young man stared at his reflection in the mirror, running his fingers through dark ebony strands before readjusting his tie around his neck for the fifth time in the past ten minutes.

He glanced at his reflection again, looking at himself wearing the dark framed glasses, light purple button up shirt with the black tie and dress pants. He turned to his side, noting his skinny form in the mirror. Lelouch sighed heavily before turning to his companion who was settled comfortably on the vast amount of pillows and cheese-kun plushies she had acquired from around the house and the fandom shop that unfortunately for Lelouch, was close enough for her to walk to. Really unfortunately, especially with his credit card in her hands.

The woman looked up at him from his bed, amber eyes staring at him lazily from where she was perched. She glanced through the Pizza Hut menu as she let out a deep sigh of exasperation.

"Yes. Yes, you are."

She stated matter-of-factly, flinging her green hair behind her left shoulder and readjusting the strap of her dress.

No one really knew what to make of the green haired girl, especially at Ashford _Publications,_ the magazine company at which Lelouch Lamperouge was the Assistant Editor of the Journalist Department to Milly Ashford, the daughter of the company's president.

The company was located in the bustling and busy city of Tokyo, Japan.

Busy streets, heavy traffic, shops after shops and businesses after businesses, the city never rested. The company, especially the magazine _'Cosmolate' _to which Lelouch worked for, was very successful.

C.C. was an _interesting_ individual. To say the least.

She was employed as a Modeling Consultant and would cater to the needs of the high end models the company hired for photo shoots. Kallen Kozuki, Viletta Nu and Kaguya Sumeragi were three of the most popular models to date and were often featured in the magazine's pages.

C.C. would deal with the dozens of models daily and would then lounge on Lelouch's couch in his office until he left for home at the end of the day, sometimes as late as two in the morning.

As long as he supplied her with pizza, she wouldn't complain too much. Of course, that did not mean she would not humor herself by tormenting and teasing him from time to time.

When they got home, she would take over his bed and that was it. Some said she was his lover. Others said he owed her a debt. In truth, she was his best friend and a personal pest, and had one day declared she was moving in and _that was that_.

Lelouch didn't argue the fact and his sister Nunnally did not mind having another girl in the house either. She was more than happy about C.C. moving in, it was like she had a sister, or so she claimed. _Yeah, some sister_, Lelouch had thought. A pizza devouring lazy ass sister with a tongue that knew exactly what to say to get the best of him, a talent not too many people had.

"I don't see why you would care if I went or not. It's not a big deal. And besides, I have work to do." He replied, loosening his tie. She stood up and approached him, the mid thigh golden dress that she wore swaying as she walked, her bare feet pacing evenly over the crimson carpet.

C.C. swatted his hands away from the tie and fixed it into place again as she spoke, "You _will_ go. Milly is expecting you as you know. If you're not there she will march down here and will drag you _by your hair_ whether you like it or not. You are a workaholic and you need to get out and let yourself have a break… Who knows, maybe you will meet someone. I think you need to, seeing as how you are twenty three and are still a virgin."

She spoke monotonously as always, a knowledgeable smirk settling on her face now barely containing laughter at her last point.

Lelouch snorted, before picking up his jacket from the back of his desk chair, slightly distraught that she went as far as to keep tabs on _his_ sex life…

…Though, he knew he shouldn't be surprised in the least.

She finished fixing his tie and he turned to leave. "Let's go. I would rather be tortured there than have to listen to another one of your speeches. _Yes_, I do have sexual interest and _no_, I am not a gay man who loves to dote on his sister."

C.C. smirked but said nothing as Lelouch's whispered rather bitterly.

"Besides, _like I need_ someone special in my life." He was heading for the door of his bedroom.

C.C. just smirked to herself. Lelouch was too interesting for his own good. The boy did manage to keep her quite entertained.

And getting under his skin with a simple comment was too hard to pass up.

"Let's go witch."

____________________________________________________________________________

Suzaku Kururugi sat at the hotel's bar, drink in hand as he let out a sigh.

He was glancing around the room at the hundreds of employees who were attending the party to celebrate the magazine's success. He had never seen half of them before, even though he had been employed there about three years. He really only knew the employees whom worked in his department, the Communication's Assistance for Ashford Publication's _'Cosmolate'. _

And some models, of course.

His best friend and fellow coworker, Gino Weinberg, sat next to him going on and on about just how much he didn't understand women. And when Gino said women, he meant a certain red head with a temper to match the size of her bust.

Suzaku was not really paying attention. He was more interested in seeking out someone he could talk to besides Gino for tonight. And of course, finding one or two, maybe six, people to hit on.

Models. Definitely models. Or someone who looked like they could be a model.

Suzaku was known for his womanizing reputation by pretty much everyone who knew him. Gino often joked that he had a little black book he would assign a name to for each day of the week, month, year. He had a different target every day, or so it seemed.

What man in their right mind would blame him? Getting close to attractive people, sleeping with them after promising them the world, listening to them profess their undying love and devotion, and just as things seemed to be going better than ever possible, dumping them. Too much attachment would lead him to ruin if he wasn't careful.

Well, so much for that. Time to scope his newest target. He would find someone tonight, flirt and cajole (his expertise) and start with the beginning steps in the expert game of seduction: choose a target, make a move, send mixed signals, and as always, create temptation. No more sitting around wasting time.

Suzaku Kururugi was back in.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Suzaku resumed glancing around the room and spotted Kallen Kozuki, the firey readheaded model whom Gino was still talking about. The blonde haired male had yet to notice her, as to be expected. Gino was not always the brightest and most observant. His mouth made up for that fact.

Kallen sported a low cut black dress and black heels, which added length to her legs and accentuated her bust. She really was damn good looking. She was talking to Milly Ashford and her friends Shirley Fenette and Nina Einstein. If Gino wasn't his best friend, so god help him, Suzaku would be screwing Kallen Kozuki whenever, wherever. But because _he really REALLY was a god damned great friend_, he would settle for finding another target.

Kallen was feisty, it was the only logical way to describe her without getting your head ripped off. Suzaku had always gotten along with her, having been one of the first people to get on her 'You don't make me want to kick you in the balls, I can tolerate you' a.k.a. 'Kallen's good side'.

They were good friends and by good friends, it meant she preferred to bitch to Suzaku about whatever she was upset about. She would stomp into his office, slam the door, throw off her shoes and sit on his desk while he worked from time to time. _Let the bitching commence_ he always thought to himself with a smirk. And of course, he could always check her out while she bitched. No harm in looking, right?

"And I tell you, I don't know why women don't seem the least bit interested in—"

"Gino." Suzaku cut in, taking another drink from his bottle of beer.

Curious blue eyes glanced over into Suzaku's emerald ones. Gino was already half drunk, Suzaku could tell just by the way he was sitting and talking. _Talking_… he talked enough while he was sober and unfortunately his mouth moved twice as fast when he was drunk. God, talking on and on, and of course bringing up Euphie too. Damn moron. She was the past now. Even having a conversation about politics might be more interesting.

"Hmmm? What's up?" Gino asked, signaling for the bartender to get him another drink to add to his growing collection of bottles.

"Kallen's here." Suzaku said to him, immediately noticing Gino's eyes lighten up before he glanced over to her as the bartender placed the uncapped bottle on the counter.

"Hey! Kallen!" He shouted to her, heads turning in their direction from all the distraction Gino was creating. Some guests snickered to themselves, others looked confused. He could see Milly Ashford's catlike grin spread across her face as she drummed her fingers on Kallen's shoulder.

Suzaku laughed to himself as he noticed Kallen wince at her name being shouted and then glared with a look to kill over at Gino, who was still grinning with delight, oblivious to her murderous intentions.

"Come here! I have to talk to you about something!" He continued on. She quickly walked over to them as she ignored the stares she received, whacking Gino in the head, blue eyes gleaming dangerously with murderous intentions.

Murderous intentions that always turned into 'I'm going to fuck you tonight, moron' intentions.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?! You don't just shout at people to get their attention! Suzaku, good to see you but get the hell out of here. I need to talk with this _fucking_ idiot."

Gino's grin widened and he laughed whole heartedly. Suzaku took that as a perfectly good reason to leave, standing up as Kallen took his seat before continuing her lecture to the still grinning Gino. Had he not moved, Suzaku would have been thrown off of his bar stool by the angry woman herself. Best stay on her good side.

He paid his tab and thanked the cute, young bartender with a wink and a smile, her face turning bright red, before he walked around the party and sat down at one of the empty tables near the entrance, against the wall, determined to be alone for awhile while he looked for someone to possibly hit on. Suzaku chose best when he was not being disturbed by someone he was not interested in screwing. Not that he minded friendly conversation. This, however, was just more important at a time like this.

Emerald eyes glanced around, noticing a flash of green by the door that caught his attention. A green haired woman had just walked in, dragging someone with her. He had never seen either of them before. The man with her was good looking.

Really, _really_ good looking in Suzaku's opinion.

And really pissed off for that matter.

Gender was never a concern with Suzaku when it came to dating someone, as long as they met the criteria: sexy, good looking and interesting. The green haired woman looked at him, as though detecting his stare on her companion. Suzaku smirked before slowly looking away when he realized it appeared she had realized he was indeed staring.

The man had sat down at a table near the door while the woman wandered over to the buffet, grabbing a plate and piling the buffet pizza onto it. Time to create a plan, Suzaku thought as he watched her from the corner of his eye.

Suzaku pondered just exactly how he could approach them without appearing too obvious. He glanced from the green haired woman who had sat down at the table and started eating the pizza she had picked up. His gaze traveled over to the other. Skinny form, pale, smooth skin. Ebony hair and amethyst eyes. _Sexy_ black framed glasses. There was just something about him that screamed sex appeal.

_An indirect approach_, he thought to himself. _Why not just head over to the table and strike up a conversation. Bring a few drinks to lighten up the introduction._

Suzaku walked back over to the bar, ordering a few drinks from the blushing bartender as he stood, resting his elbows on the bar top and resting his chin on his hands, sending another seductive smile her way. She set the drinks on a tray and thanked him again as he headed over to the table his target sat at.

The brunette weaved his way through the crowd as he approached them, noticing an irritated look on the attractive male's face as he spoke to the green haired girl who had already devoured three slices of pizza.

"Sorry to interrupt." Suzaku said with a genuine smile as he approached them and set the tray with the drinks down on the table, the pair glancing at him curiously. "I just thought you both looked a bit bored over here and I couldn't help but to come over. I brought drinks." An innocent and friendly smile to seal the introduction deal.

C.C. nodded in approval and Suzaku took a seat next to his target, careful not to sit too close or too distant. Too close would indicate he was up to something. Sitting too far away would make him appear guarded. "I'm Suzaku Kururugi by the way."

"C.C." she muttered through a mouthful of pizza. "And Lelouch." She introduced the other, nodding her head in his direction.

"I've never seen you before." Lelouch said, striking up a conversation with their new company. "I'm guessing you work here."

"Yeah, in Communications. You work here too? I'd think I would remember a face like yours. Let me guess, modeling?"

Lelouch's face turned pink at his comment, his violet eyes looking towards his hands in his lap, trying not to look at the attractive brunette. He coughed slightly. "Not a model. I'm Milly's Assistant Editor. Might as well be her Personal Blackmailed Editor with the way she gets me to do her dirty work." He let out a sigh of defeat.

"He likes being taken advantage of." C.C. chuckled as she finished the last bite of her slice, Lelouch glaring at her.

"Don't say stupid things like that, witch…" he muttered as she stood up and headed back to the table, smirking at Suzaku when Lelouch wasn't looking at her.

_She is definitely a smart one. And quick to play along._ Suzaku thought as he nodded in thanks in her direction, returning his glance back to Lelouch.

"I have got to tell you. I have never seen eyes your color before." Suzaku said to Lelouch, emerald eyes locked onto his amethyst ones. "With your hair color and body structure, I would say you are a pure Britannian aren't you?"

"Mmhmm. How did you know?" Lelouch asked, trying to act calm. This one definitely was after him…

"I can tell… Britannians usually have lighter skin. And their eye color varies too. Plus, I find the variations really attractive, especially ones who have unique features such as yours." Another pass at him, followed by more blushing on Lelouch's part.

"Thanks." Lelouch replied, not sure what else to say.

Suzaku leaned back in his chair. This was going better than planned. "So tell me about yourself…"

Five hours later, the time neared two am. C.C. had taken to conversing with Milly and Shirley, while keeping an eye on Lelouch and Suzaku. Both men sat at the table, laughing and having a good time. The green haired woman smirked to herself, finding it difficult to remember the last time she saw Lelouch smile and drop his guard with anyone other than her and Nunnally. _Too interesting_… she thought to herself.

"Here's my number, call it anytime." Suzaku said with a flirtatious grin on his face, handing the slip of paper to Lelouch. "I was thinking. You and I could maybe go out tomorrow for lunch, if you are free that is."

Lelouch accepted the paper that the other held out to him, writing his own down before passing it to the brunette. "Yeah, that sounds good." He replied.

"Great! It's a date!" Suzaku suggested flirtatiously, gently taking a hold of Lelouch's left hand and placing a kiss on top of it, peering up into violet eyes as he did. "I had a great time tonight. See you tomorrow." He spoke with the trademark Suzaku grin on his face before heading towards the exit, waving goodbye to Gino and Kallen mauling each other in the corner. _Target chosen. Interest gained. Time to play the seduction cards and get the game started._

______________________________________________________________________________

"You have a man crush, gay boy." C.C. sneered at Lelouch as they walked home down the city streets..

"I do not!" he retorted as a blush spread across his face yet again.

That seemed to be happening way too much tonight, thanks to a certain brown haired green eyed sexyman named Suzaku Kururugi.

"Suzaku is just an acquaintance I happen to be able to tolerate." He chose to look at the city, suddenly very interested in looking at anything possible but the woman walking beside him.

"Acquaintance my ass. You never EVER have given out your phone number and address to anyone before. Nor do you EVER talk to anyone for more than a half an hour. Yet you talked with him for the whole six hours we were there nonstop. And you actually laughed! Just admit it, you are smitten with this boy. Not that I can blame you, he is attractive and a class A flirt after all. He had you totally speechless more than once."

Yes, C.C. was getting too much enjoyment out of teasing Lelouch.

"He's an _idiot_, that's all." Lelouch mumbled to himself more than her. "What were you doing… _watching _me?"

"Flirtzaku totally has big plans for you tomorrow, gay boy." C.C. said blatantly, a grin spreading across her face as she turned down the street their apartment was on, ignoring his question.

"Someone is hoping to get to know you better in more ways than one. Turn you over onto your stomach while you're on your knees begging for more."

Lelouch stammered, violet eyes widening in disgust, completely sickened by the fact she could talk so openly about 'that'.

"Or maybe he's the type to fuck you the other way, on your back with your legs wrapped around his back, fingers scratching and leaving red marks as you scream his name."

She laughed as he covered his ears, trying to drown out her descriptions and the images they were forming.

"Who knows? We will see. He's a master at this though, I can tell just by looking at him. So he will probably take his time with you. But one can only hold back for so long. And you are too smitten to deny him the pleasure of fucking you senseless. Maybe he is your one true love."

She continued to cajole Lelouch, who was too lost in thought to pay attention to her as they reached their destination, even as she unlocked the door to their two story apartment. She continued on until they reached the second floor and he slammed the bathroom door, hoping to god after he did not wake up his poor sister or Sayoko, Nunnally's personal nurse. C.C. stepped out of the dress, clad only in white panties and a lacey bra. She laid herself down in bed, and pulled the covers up over her shoulders.

_Yep, way to interesting for his own good_ she thought as she set their alarm for eight a.m. for another day of work.

Thats a wrap for chapter 1! It's more of an introductory chapter and will pick up the pace in the next few chapters. If you would leave a review that would be amazing! Hope you enjoyed! =)

~Asami-chan~


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, I'm back with Chapter 2 for you! I want to start by giving a big thanks to everyone that reviewed Chapter 1. I cannot tell you how happy you made me to see all those lovely reviews you left!! Seriously beyond made my day. =D Hope everyone likes chapter 2 just as much, if not more! So here is chapter 2!

A/N: Don't own the series or the characters of Code Geass… sad. I know.

Chapter 2:

The sun peered in between the drawn curtains of Lelouch's bedroom. An amber eye peered open slightly before the green haired woman sat up in bed, letting out a yawn and stretching as she adjusted her bra strap, not bothering to cover herself up as she glanced at the other still sleeping on the couch. Lelouch was still passed out from last night. He never had been a morning person, often working late into the night and then sleeping until noon on his days off.

7:44 am. She supposed she could let him sleep for another sixteen minutes before the alarm she had set the night before went off, but that just would be no fun now would it.

Throwing the blankets towards the bottom of the bed, C.C. pulled on the black shirt he had worn last night, not bothering to fix the buttons in place as she walked over, hugging her cheese kun plushie.

Lelouch really did have the most relaxed and peaceful expression on his flawless face as he slept, curled up on the couch, his back facing her. She smiled slightly before an amused grin spread across her face. Running a finger lightly across his cheek, she bent over and whispered "Dreaming about Suzaku? Is it a good dream, hmmm?"

His eyes visibly closed tighter in annoyance as he raised a hand and swatted her offending finger away as it tried to stroke his cheek again.

"Fine, be that way." She said monotonously. "Better get up. Were fifteen minutes late for work."

"WHAT?!" Amethyst eyes shot open and he practically fell off of the couch. "Dammit I thought you set the alarm, witch!"

Her eyes gleamed with amusement as she stole his spot on the couch, watching him run into the bathroom to get ready. Besides being a neat freak obsessed with his appearance, he was also someone who could _never_ be late for anything. A few minutes later he was dressed, showered and running back to his desk to grab his paperwork, shooting an exasperated expression her way. "Why are you _STILL_ sitting there?!"

She stared blankly at him for a moment before pointing a finger lazily at the clock. 7: 59. "Good to know that if you and Suzaku were ever fooling around here and your sister decided to come up to check on you that you could be dressed in a matter of seconds."

The seething look of hatred he shot her way attempted to bore holes into her skull. They, however, had no effect. She lazily stretched out on the couch using her oversized plushie as a pillow, tilting her head back to smirk.

"No use in getting upset with me. Why don't you use this opportunity to primp for your date with Mr. Communications Director this afternoon? You know if you look pretty enough you might just be on the menu instead."

"Not a chance." He spoke as he stared into the mirror. "He won't be getting into _my_ pants anytime soon. And _no_,I am _not_ falling for him."

"Then why are you primping?" It was a simple question that resulted in things being thrown across the room before they heard Sayoko calling to inform them their breakfast was ready. A typical morning indeed.

________________________________________________________________________________

Suzaku Kururugi, the expert seducing womanizer himself, stepped into the elevator of Ashford Publications, turning towards the key pad and pressing the key to the fifth floor. He chuckled to himself as he watched Gino give him a thumbs up as he peered over his cubicle, a wide grin on his face as the doors closed and the elevator began to rise upward.

Running a hand through his brown curls, Suzaku smirked at his cunning. Next steps on the list, continue flirtation, create a ritual activity and mix things up. A red rose in hand, Suzaku stepped out of the elevator as the doors opened to the fifth floor.

He glanced around the floor, noting the modern design and office areas lined up. Cubicles in the center of the room, much like his own floor. Many of the employees sat at their desks answering calls and typing on their computers. To the left was a spacious break room where he noted Shirley Fenette pouring herself a cup of coffee and talking with Milly Ashford herself, who was leaning against the counter. Rivalz Cardemonde, Milly's personal assistant, sat outside the break room doors waiting for her to finish conversing about _very important_ topics. He looked simply beyond the limit of boredom, sighing and tugging at a loose string on the cuff of his blue patterned shirt.

Suzaku walked towards the room, planning on making his presence and interest known to the group. He greeted Rivalz with a smile as the young man looked up at him before opening the break room door.

"Excuse me, ladies." He greeted politely, emerald eyes shining in interest. Shirley's face turned pink as she spilled coffee on the counter, caught off guard by their new guest. Milly glanced at him curiously, noting the flower in his hand, a cat like grin spreading across her face, blue eyes glimmering dangerously.

"But of course. How may I, Milly Ashford, assist you, hmmm?" Her facial expression brought out the suspicious and cunning personality of hers. She walked forward, patting him on the shoulder as she walked around him.

"I am looking for Lelouch Lamperouge's office. He told me it was on this floor and I figured I would ask you two beautiful ladies where I can find it." Milly continued to study him as Shirley used a paper towel to clean up the spilled mess, trying to hide the blush on her face at the beautiful comment.

"But of course! Down the hallway to the left, Room 521." She replied as Suzaku thanked them with an irresistible smile and headed down the hallway.

Shirley's face expressed confusion as she glanced at Milly, a cat like grin spreading across the blondes face. "What was that all about, pres? Why would he want to see Lulu?"

"Handsome man. Dark emerald eyes. Toned chest and abs. Nice and tanned skin. _Tight_ and _irresistibly sexy _ass. Flower in hand." Shirley's sipped at her newly poured coffee as she watched her boss and best friend count to herself on her fingers.

Sighing, Milly leaned back against the counter. "Oh my dear, dear Shirley. I do believe that our dear Lulu is not just a friendly _acquaintance_ with that sexy young man. Nobody comes looking for our Assistant Editor looking like _that_! Hell, he was way too good looking to come looking for anyone like _that._ And it is our job to dive for the more important details! Let's go!" she spoke excitedly, grabbing Shirley's wrist despite the red head's objections as she followed Suzaku down the hallway to try to gain some evidence, the coffee left on the counter.

Rivalz jumped to his feet to follow the pair as they abandoned the break room. "Stay! Keep a look out for more suspiciously sexy men looking for our Lulu!" Milly shouted behind her to which he sighed and sat down, shaking his head from side to side.

"Oh Pres… why do I have a feeling this has nothing to do with important business for work…"

___________________________________________________________________________________

Lelouch sat at his mahogany desk staring intently at his computer monitor as he typed. His office was empty but for himself, he had kicked C.C. out some time ago, tired of her annoying taunting, the door closed so he could 'think properly' as he put it. A frown formed on his face as he grew impatient with the lack of his ability to form words and edit the damn article in front of him.

Eyebrows furrowed in irritation as he realized just exactly why he couldn't think straight. _Suzaku Kururugi_. The damn brunette had refused to leave his thoughts for even a fraction of a second since last night. And Lelouch knew what it meant. It _meant_ that he was viewing Suzaku Kururugi as a young attractive potential lover. Someone more than a close friend. For hell's sake, he had let his guard down to the emerald eyed man after barely meeting him. And it felt _natural and comforting_ to say the least to let him close.

"Damn bastard, when I get my hands on him I---"

A knock at the door distracted him from his rage filled mumbling.

"Come in." He put simply, saving the document and adjusting his black rimmed glasses as the door opened, revealing that…that…. Suzaku.

"Hey!" Suzaku greeted with a friendly, cheerful smile as he approached him. "I brought this for you, you know, just as a little gift to you. I saw it and thought red was your color and a rose just seemed like something you would like."

Blushing, Lelouch accepted the flower he was given. "Thanks, you didn't have to do that…"

"Anything for you. And I have a perfect lunch planned out for our little date. You don't know how happy you made me saying you would go out for lunch with me." A sincere tone was in his voice as he spoke. Internally, no wider a smirk could be spread across his mind. Time to play the sincere and caring card and once he takes the bait, mix things up a bit. Everything was going as planned, almost too well.

"Where are we going?" Lelouch asked cautiously, eyeing the other with a suspecting look across his attractive features.

Placing his hands on the chair the amethyst eyed male was sitting in, blocking him from standing, Suzaku leaned in so that his mouth was mere inches from his ear. Dropping his voice to a whisper, he replied "Now, now. It is a secret after all. You wouldn't want to ruin the surprise, now would you?"

His breath lingered near the other's face before he backed away with a chuckle, holding out a hand to help the other stand, now quite speechless and a little shocked, face burning red in embarrassment.I IIIjdnda

"C'mon. Let's get going shall we?"

________________________________________________________________________________

"You sure do know how to plan a lunch out, don't you?"

Suzaku smiled, emerald eyes glowing with enthusiasm as he looked across the table at his date, who was admiring the interior décor of only one of the finest restaurants in the city as he finished his lunch. Being a high end society, restaurants of high class were very popular and showed off class standing. It was a five star place, with a fabulous list of foods and expensive wines. The tables were covered with silk table cloths and candles. High ceilings and beautiful lamps, as well as famous artwork added to the detail of the place.

"Only the best for you of course. I really couldn't resist. I suppose I may have overdone it but I wanted it to be something you would enjoy. And of course I wanted to impress you."

"If this is only a lunch date, I would be somewhat frightened to see where you would choose for something like dinner." Lelouch replied, a smirk crossing his features as he teased.

"Well, if you would let me take you out for dinner too then I suppose you would get to find out."

"Is that your way of asking me out on a second date, Suzaku?" Lelouch asked, staring intently as he folded his hands, resting his chin upon them. He was not going to submit fully quite yet.

"How does dinner and a night out sound? I know quite a few places. And I really would like to go out with you again." Suzaku spoke. "Though that would be a surprise too."

"Is everything with you a surprise?"

"Hmmmm…perhaps. I like to add some suspense in now and then." He replied, eyeing the other. Those glasses added to his already almost overbearing sex appeal. And the way his clothes fit his thin form made Suzaku want to escort him home instead of back to his office _right now_. But that would blow the carefully plotted plan, no need to be so fast. Rushing straight to the sex didn't allow him time to play with his new toy.

Lelouch snorted to himself, stirring absently at the drink in front of him.

"C.C. decided to tell my little sister over breakfast that I am dating a stunningly handsome young man and now she is adamant that I bring you home so she can meet you. I think she was more surprised by the handsome and young part rather than the guy part."

Suzaku laughed "She does, does she? I didn't know you had a sister. I would love to meet her."

"Believe me, Nunnally knows I can't deny her anything. So of course you will have to come meet her soon. Otherwise I may just be nagged to death." He smirked in a humorous fashion at the other.

"You really are close to your sister, aren't you?" Suzaku said as he smiled back, emerald eyes glancing over the other.

Lelouch snorted. "She's pretty much the only one of my siblings I can tolerate, besides Euphie."

"Hmmm? You have more siblings other than Nunnally?" he asked, raising his glass cup to his lips and swallowing a small amount of the beverage.

"Yeah, five others. Two sisters and three brothers."

"I never had any brothers or sisters. Just a cousin who I visited during the summer. I was raised by my father outside the city in the Kururugi family shrine so I didn't really see her too often. Tell me about your siblings, if you wouldn't mind, of course…" An irresistible smile, bright emerald eyes trained on amethyst ones. _This is almost too good._ Suzaku thought to himself. Lelouch felt his face burn in slight embarrassment, cursing his novice status in the dating world.

"Well, my sisters are Euphemia and Cornelia. Euphie lives with Cornelia and her fiancé Guilford in the city of Pendragon. Euphie is a sweet girl, really. She reminds me of Nunnally in most ways. Cornelia is a general in the army. It suits her. She's headstrong and tougher than most guys I know." He laughed. "Poor Guilford doesn't realize who he is getting involved with."

He thanked the waiter when he brought them a second glass to drink. "Anyways, my brothers are Clovis, Rollo and Schneizel. Clovis is an artist. He is dramatic… _Very _dramatic… Almost to the point of intolerable."

"Rollo is my adopted brother. He is a sweet boy, really. Just a little too overprotective when it comes to me. He doesn't think anyone is good enough for his older brother. He might have tried to kill C.C. once or twice until I informed him that she was _not_ my girlfriend, just a pest who moved in. So you better watch out." He said, pointing the fork in his hand jokingly at the other, the brunette laughing at his actions.

"Schneizel is the eldest. And the biggest pain in my ass. He is a cocky arrogant—"

"Your favorite sibling, eh?" Suzaku said suddenly, cutting him off as he leaned forward in laughter, Lelouch glaring at him. "Kidding, kidding!" He raised his hands as if he was surrendering, pretending to cower at the amethyst eyed glare.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you had grown up with him and had to sit next to him at Thanksgiving dinner every year because _daddy _told you to." Lelouch retorted, smirking his way. "Schneizel really just always tries to get under my skin because he knows he can. Stops by unexpectedly, always has to be one up on me, and of course, cannot resist informing me of how he kicked my ass in chess when I was _ten_ and still could to this day. I probably would have murdered him brutally while he slept a long time ago if it weren't for his boyfriend. Kannon has a tendency to take my side on most matters." He chuckled to himself, Suzaku laughing in return.

"Sounds like I should be more worried about Schneizel than Rollo." Suzaku retorted, slipping his credit card to the waiter when he brought the bill to the table, Lelouch smiling a carefree smile at him. The waiter returned a few minutes later to return his card as Suzaku scribbled his signature for the man. He stood to help Lelouch stand, smirking at his protest that he could stand just fine on his own. Taking his hand into his, they left the restaurant. Lelouch felt his face burn redder than it had ever before, cursing the fact his fair skin showed every blush that spread across his face.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Suzaku escorted Lelouch back to his office after their lunch date. Very successful lunch date, he admitted to himself. Time to mix things up just a bit more…

As Lelouch opened the door, Suzaku followed him into his office when the other invited him in, shutting it behind himself. He approached the other from behind as he placed his coat on the back of his desk chair, wrapping his arms around his waist.

Surprised by his actions, Lelouch turned his head in an attempt to see just exactly what he was doing. "Wha-?"

A tanned hand lightly turned him around to face him, lightly taking Lelouch's jaw into his palm and tilting his face to connect their lips in a sensual, lingering kiss.

He heard the other's breath hitch in his throat from the intitial shock of his sudden actions. Pursuing what he started, he kissed him again, eventually feeling Lelouch relax in his hold, wrapping thin arms around his neck and kiss back with desire.

Rule one of the first kiss was not to press it too far. Suzaku pulled back as he ended it, looking into deep violet eyes and a blushing face.

"Speechless because it was mindblowing? Or terrible?" he asked chucking.

After recollecting his jumbled thoughts, Lelouch finally found his voice to speak. "Way too terrible. Your kissing is just unbearably unsatisfying."

"You insulting simply crushes me, Lelouch. Let me see if I can't change your mind…"

Pressing the other to lay on the couch in his office, Suzaku leaned himself over his thin body, kissing him with far more determination and passion than he had before. His tongue traced Lelouch's bottom lip, asking for permission to enter, to which Lelouch obliged, wrapping his arms tighter around Suzaku's neck in an attempt to bring him closer.

_No no no no no!_ Lelouch's mind all but shouted, his body saying the opposite. You _cannot_ fall for this guy!

Needless to say, his mind lost out as Lelouch gave in to the delicious temptation that was Suzaku Kururugi.

The brunette explored every area of the other's hot mouth. Hearing Lelouch moan quietly with satisfaction and desire, he furthered the kiss deeper. That's as far as he would go, of course, part of the plan which required changing his ways of flirtation from friendly and innocent to daring and sexually desiring. Of course, sex was the final goal of his actions. Any moment now, the Milly Ashford would come knocking, curious about his connection with her dear friend. A perfect reason to end this heated moment of attraction.

As if on cue, a knock on the door resulted in surprising them both. Lelouch leaned his head back catching his breath as he realized exactly what just had ensued. He had made out with Suzaku. And it was damn good. _Really damn good._ All he could reason was that he wanted more. The little voice in his head that was telling him _no_ was gone, leaving only want for the damn brunette.

The sincere smile formed on Suzaku's face yet again as he assisted Lelouch to stand. "I suppose this ends our date, you have more visitors."

A whining voice of _Lelllouuchhhhh_ rang through the other side of the door as Milly continued to knock. "_I know you are in thereeeee! Let me in this instant, you hear me!"_

"Damn impatient woman." Lelouch mumbled as he ran a hand through his hair, praying she would leave without digging for information.

Suzaku laughed before kissing him simply one more time. "See you tomorrow night. Is it alright if I pick you up at your place?" He headed for the door with Lelouch.

"Mmhmmm. That would be fine. My sister _really_ wants to meet you because C.C. simply cannot keep her mouth shut." Lelouch replied quietly as he opened the door.

"LELOUCH!" Milly immediately was in his face, barging into his office. Upon seeing Suzaku, a catlike smirk crossed her cunning features. "Ooohhh…were you being naughty Lulu? I see you had an attractive young man in your office. And the door was locked hmmmm? I have a feeling some really naughty things took place because it took you so long to answer your door…"

"Not at all Madam President. Suzaku and I would not do anything like that on our first date."

Blue eyes widened in excitement. "First date!" She exclaimed, pushing him into his office again as she shoved Suzaku out, much to Lelouch's protests. "Shirley, escort this fine young man back to the elevator! Wouldn't want him to get lost!" she shouted before slamming the door behind herself, Lelouch's temper cracking slightly.

Suzaku laughed to himself as he headed down the hallway back towards the elevator, smiling at Shirley who sighed. "Are you really dating Lulu?" she asked after a few moments.

"Yeah. We met at the party and I took him out for lunch today. We really hit it off." He replied enthused.

"I see." Shirley spoke more to herself as she folded her hands in front of her as they walked.

Something was wrong. Girls who were friends with guys dating other guys almost always shrieked in excitement and wanted to go as far as plan the wedding. This one was doing the opposite. "Something the matter? I cant help but feel like there is something bothering you." He asked with the concern he worked up in his voice. Befriending girls like this could benefit him in the long run.

Her eyes widened as she looked at him suddenly, face turning red. "I…well… you see… I sort of used to, um, date Lulu last year. I really liked him but no matter how hard I tried I just couldn't get him to let down the barrier between us. He was never going to let me in to his life as anything more than a friend…" Sadness filled her voice.

"You really liked him, didn't you?" Suzaku asked as he stopped walking to observe her as she stopped to stand next to him by the elevators. Neither pushed the button to call the elevator to the floor.

"Maybe... I just wanted to make him happy. He's always forsaken his happiness for everyone else's." She said reluctantly. Her expression suddenly changed to that of determination as she poked him jokingly in the shoulder. "So you, Suzaku Kururugi, need to make me a promise!"

"What would that be, Miss Fennette?" he asked as she pulled her hand back to her side.

"Promise me you will make Lulu happy." She said, honesty burning in her green eyes as she stared at him. "I want him to be happy, that's all."

He smiled genuinely at her. "But of course." Her face softened as she laughed. Yes, she was indeed the perfect person to befriend in order to get even closer to his target.

"Good. Thank you so much Suzaku!"

The elevator doors opened as Suzaku stepped in, bidding goodbye to the woman in front of him with a cheerful smile. The doors closed again as he pressed the key to his floor. A grin spreading out across his face.

Things could not have gone more perfectly. He had made his presence known to his friends and Lelouch was falling for him head over heels it seemed. Exactly as planned… time to move onto the next steps… starting with getting in the good graces of his sister, the person closest to Lelouch.

Chapter 2 End

That's the end of Chapter 2! Hope everyone enjoyed it. Reviews would be wonderful and I hope you enjoyed it! See you in Chapter 3! =D


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Asami-chan37 here, FINALLY bringing you Chapter 3 of _Seduce Me._ My apologies for not having this out months sooner! I wanted to get this out much quicker than I did but school, work and family life was very busy. My semester at school was literally insane with clinicals, classes and studying. I had no free time thanks to it. lol The holidays (which were great! Hope everyone else had a great holiday season too!) were just as busy! So I am very sorry, and I do really hope you can forgive me! (Please?? *sobs for forgiveness*)

This chapter…oh this chapter was awful to me! I rewrote it three times at least. I have the rest of the chapters planned out exactly how I want them and can't wait to write them but this one nearly tortured me to death in its un-cooperation! It just hated me. Hahaha Chapter 3 was the only one I didn't know what to plan out as. But I finally finished and hope it is good and that you enjoy! I would love to hear your thoughts on it! =)

And of course, thanks so so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I absolutely love reviews and hearing what all of you think! They make my day! Thanks again!!! =)

Disclaimer (as always): Don't own the series.

* * *

Milly Ashford sat perched on Lelouch's office desk, her arms folded underneath her bust, her left leg crossed over her right in just a way that made her black skirt slide up her thigh just enough to attract even the gayest man. Lelouch, however, simply stared hard at her with his deep amethyst eyes, unamused and unaffected by her devilish charm.

She smirked as she leaned forward as he sat in his desk chair in front of her, pouting as it appeared.

"Are you done staring at me? I have _work to do_ if you don't mind." He snapped at her, glaring with violet eyes.

"Now, now Lulu. Play nice. I only want a few details from you, you know you can't keep them from me for long. And I won't make you tell me everything as an added favor to you… Just where you went on your date and how it went... is he good in bed… how big is his co—"

"Milly!" Lelouch shrieked, simply speechless at such intimate questions. Milly asked for measurements and for sex details as though she was asking "How is the weather?" "Do I have a meeting today?" He buried his face into his hands as he let out a sigh as the room went silent.

The sound of the blonde haired woman clearing her throat brought him back from his thoughts, alerting him that someone still wanted details and would not leave until she got them. She smiled sweetly at him when he looked up, trying his best not to strangle her.

"Fine, damn woman. You are almost as bad as C.C. for the record. And I don't know why you assume I slept with him. First of all, _there was no sex_! We went to lunch today at a fancy place to eat, talked and got to know each other. He paid. Got back, made out for a bit and then you came pounding on the damn door. You happy?"

"Oooh! Vague details but still enough to figure out that my dear sweet Lulu is falling for a sexy man! Who would have guessed." She cheered, standing from his desk and adjusting her skirt. She patted him on the shoulder as he turned to glare at her. "I suppose I will let you work seeing as how I'm satisfied enough…for now."

He watched her walk to the door, her hand on the door knob before she opened it, turning to look at him again with the cunning expression that signified she was surely up to no good. "_Oh Lelouuchhh_.." She chanted as he continued to glare at her.

"What now?" He asked impatiently. "I thought you were leaving me to work." He said as he signaled for her to leave the door.

"Just one more little bitty question of course…" Milly said sweetly as she pinched her fingers, leaving little space between them.

"…And what would that be?"

She grinned at him, twirling a strand of blonde hair around her index finger and crossing one leg over another, leaning against the wall to the left of the door. "Are you suuureee you don't know how big his c-"

"OUT!" Lelouch shouted, pointing towards the door as the blonde left giggling as she closed the door to his office. He slumped back into the seat, shaking his head as he could hear Milly singing down the hallway "_Suza and Lulu, sitting in the tree, F-U-C-K-I-N-G…" _He whimpered in shame that this woman was actually his boss and of course that she was letting the entire fifth floor know of his new relationship. He heard someone choke on whatever it was they were drinking at the wrong moment, followed by Shirley and Rivalz whimpering '_Pres!'_ in an attempt to get her to stop exploiting Lelouch.

"Why do I put up with you Milly?" he asked no one, shaking his head before getting back to work.

* * *

No sooner after the doors had opened, Gino had practically yanked Suzaku out of the elevator, a wide grin spread across his face, blue eyes glimmering in curiousity. Suzaku smirked, placing a hand on his shoulder for a moment before he walked by heading back to his office.

"Whaaaa?! You aren't even going to say anything?!" Gino practically shouted after him, jogging to catch up to the brunette. "C'mon! You can't keep all the dirty details from me Suzaku!"

They reached his office door and Suzaku unlocked it with his key, turning the knob and flicking on the light switch as he walked in, setting his coat on the chair to his left. Gino followed him in, still mumbling to himself about Suzaku being a tease even around his best friend.

Gino closed the door behind him before leaning against the desk Suzaku pulled out a chair to. "Soooooo?" he questioned again, face twisted in curiosity as though he would die if he wasn't given information in the next second.

Suzaku chuckled, turning towards him. "It went exactly as planned. Perfect lunch, plenty of flirting and of course a nice little make out session on top of that." A broad grin spread across Gino's face.

"You really are an expert at this aren't you?" He leaned forward, paying more interest that he ever did in the company meetings. "So what's next? You going to sleep with him?"

Suzaku ran a hand through brown curls, closing his eyes and sighing. "Not yet. That would ruin everything I worked so hard to plan out Gino. If you want this plan to work, you need to put in at least three months dating time and trust gaining before you go for the kill. Next is getting close to his sister."

"Ooohh, going straight for the family eh? That's deep."

The brunette smiled at his best friend. "But of course, getting into the good graces of someone that close to him is bound to impact his trust. And once you have that, you can go for it after a few more steps in this little game."

Gino watched Suzaku lean back in his chair before pulling out his cell phone and setting it on his desk. "I have got to hand it to you Suzaku, it takes a gifted person to be able to do that. I know I couldn't pull it off. I mean really, how many hearts have you broken so far after promising them the world?" he laughed.

"Hmmm, but it works out good. And I love the fact that it works every time, with no strings attached." He spoke, green eyes meeting humored blue. "I don't think I could ask for any better set up, really."

"I got another question…" Gino asked, Suzaku looking at him again as he turned his computer on, typing in the password as the screen flashed on. "It may seem like a negative thought, but don't you ever worry it will catch up with you one day? I mean, won't you feel as though you passed up the 'one true love' deal for a life of 'fuck then forget'?"

Suzaku laughed, clicking on the icon that directed him to the company's internet site. "No, not really. I don't need some 'special person' in my life. I would rather keep playing the field as I have been for years. I mean why do people seem to believe they need that love, companionship and trust? Without deep emotional ties you can get what you want and then move on to whoever you want to next. It's perfect really."

"I would think the same if I had not met Kallen…she's beyond amazing Suzaku…" A sigh came from the brunette's mouth.

"Don't go getting all mushy and romantic on me now."

Gino laughed, grinning from ear to ear. "I wont, I wont. I am going to laugh one day when you fall for someone and get this feeling too. And I have a feeling that Lelouch may be that someone, eh? Attractive, smart and someone who you seem to be paying a lot of attention to already. And from what I have heard, he is quite difficult to land and has quite the cunning attitude."

"I pay attention to all the people I am trying to get in bed. It's not going to happen. And as for Lelouch, he may be a challenge but I like a thrilling chase every now and again and I already told you-"

A knock at his office door interrupted their conversation. Suzaku stood up, adjusting his tie and opening the door.

"Director Todoh. How can I help you?" he greeted his boss in a professional manner, nodding his head in acknowledgement.

Todoh's expression was always focused as though he was analyzing every situation he encountered. This time was no different. "I need to borrow Mr. Weinberg from you. He seems to have forgotten the meaning of _work_. I would hate to have to fire a young man with so much _potential_…"

"Mmhmmm, sure. No problem at all." Suzaku spoke as Gino smiled sheepishly at his boss. He nudged Suzaku in the arm jokingly before leaving the room.

As long as things continued as they were, Lelouch would submit to him in a matter of weeks, trusting him and falling face first for his charming manner. A smirk played across the tan male's face as he glanced at his computer, picking up the phone to dial the first business number he had to deal with for the afternoon.

* * *

Shirley Fennette had a reputation for being a sweet, pretty young girl. She had a friendly manner about her that many seemed to be drawn to and would do anything to help her friends and loved ones. It was almost a given that when Suzaku contacted her a week after they first met to give him some help, that she would never say no.

She met him the following Sunday afternoon on her day off at the little café downtown. She waved, smiling as he arrived and joined her at the table she had grabbed for the two of them.

"Hey Shirley, sorry I am late." He greeted her. "I was helping Gino get ready for his big date with Kallen tonight and then Lelouch called. I was talking to him and just lost track of time."

"Its fine Suzaku, no worries!" She spoke cheerfully. "It's so cute the way you talk about Lelouch."

"I'm glad you could make it today. I really could use your help." Suzaku said as he stirred the dark coffee in front of him, blowing on the steaming liquid to cool it a little before taking a sip.

"I am more than happy to help you out. Now, what is it you need help with?" She asked curiously, stirring her own latte, bright green eyes glancing into emerald eyes.

Suzaku set his cup down, glancing around the full coffee shop before looking back at her. "Well you see, I want to plan a perfect date for Lelouch with everything he likes. We have gone out quite a lot of times since we met but I want to make a really special date he will just love."

The red haired woman smiled at him, laughing sweetly. "Oh Suzaku that is so adorable! I love that you are going to do that for Lelouch! Well lets see…" She searched her bag, pulling out a small piece of paper and a pink pen, tapping it at her lip thoughtfully. "Oh I know! He loves trying new foods, sometimes going out sometimes staying in and just relaxing. He is always up for pretty much anything, just no sports!" She laughed. "He has such poor stamina. You should have seen Lulu in physical education class in high school."

"Let me guess, he tried to find every way imaginable to skip out?"

She laughed, brushing her red hair behind her shoulder. "Of course. That's Lulu for you. So where were you planning on going for this date? You have any ideas?"

"I was thinking one of his favorite places but I don't know where exactly. Do you know anywhere that's special to him?"

"…Well I shouldn't be saying anything but Lelouch used to go to the beach every summer with his mother and Nunnally before his mom passed away. He always says he's not much of an outdoors type person but he told me once that he still loves the beach and has not been to one in years."

A sullen look crossed the brunettes features as he looked at his cup. "He told me his mom passed away but didn't want to talk about her or his dad when I asked about him."

"It's tough for Lulu to talk about that. He was so close to her, just like he is Nunnally. His dad just never cared. But I think he would really like it to go to one, and many of them have bars you could go to too. Milly and I have gone out a few times and they are always a lot of fun!"

"That's a great idea. Thanks so much for your help Shirley. I really appreciate it."

Suzaku gave her a genuine smile to which she laughed heartedly. They finished their coffees before heading their separate ways. As the brunette walked down the busy street he glanced at the paper in his hand, smirking to himself. This was getting good.

_Another key factor in Seduction: Plan a perfect night filled with all the things your target loves._

* * *

Suzaku Kururugi could say he _liked_ his new particular challenge, Lelouch Lamperouge. In the time he had gotten to know him, he had discovered quite a bit about the ebony haired male. Said male was in no way stupid and easy to get. He soon realized just how wrong he was to _assume_ such a thing about Lelouch. He quickly learned what a sharp wit and tongue the other male had, and learned the hard way that Lelouch could hold his own in a battle of mind games. Lelouch really was the new thrill Suzaku had been looking for, in more ways than just his good looks. He found himself enjoying the playful banter that often ensued, the guessing game he found himself in every time he met up with the other, the time he spent with him. It made the game more thrilling and the desire even greater than he had ever faced. An added bonus of the blush that he could still manage to bring out on the others face every time he wanted to.

"Here are your drinks. Can I get you two anything else?" The young bartender asked as she set their drinks on the bar. She smiled kindly at Suzaku and Lelouch as they sat at bar outdoors on the pier of the bar and restaurant they had their dinner at. Sushi to be exact. Suzaku's planned date, complete with a red rose, and a perfect evening with a perfect view. Suzaku really knew how to plan a perfect night, with the help of a close friend of the other of course.

"No thanks, were good for now." Lelouch answered, offering a friendly smile back. She nodded and left them to continue their night.

"So I am pretty sure you did say I could meet your sister this weekend, right?" The brunette asked, smirking at the other sitting across the table, leaning forward slightly and giving his best seductive grin.

"Maybe I changed my mind." Lelouch's reply was almost instant as he smirked back with equal cunning. "Though your valiant attempts of getting on my good side so I'll invite you over this weekend by taking me to my favorite restaurant and ocean spot is duly noted."

"You make me sound like an evil man with nothing but cruel intentions. Don't you know me and trust me by now?" Suzaku joked, tilting his glass at him slightly before taking another drink. _Though cruel intentions may be my motive._ He thought to himself. _I didn't think you would be so difficult to persuade. I had expected to meet her a few days after our first date but he turned me down. I suppose he poses a good challenge for me. Plus he's hot, cunning and fun to toy around with…_

Lelouch glared teasingly in Suzaku's direction, laughing quietly. "Oh I know your intentions Suzaku, although you are caring, gentle, seductive, sexy and attractive rolled up into one package, your intentions are not the purest." He whispered seductively, leaning across the table to capture Suzaku's mouth with his own.

Suzaku could taste the sweet alcohol on his mouth as he moved one hand to the back of the other's head, threading his fingers through ebony hair and pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. Lelouch parted his mouth slightly to allow Suzaku's tongue to explore his mouth before he pulled back.

"Well I can say your intentions are not so pure either Lelouch. You bring out _that_ side of me when you pull stunts like that, which are quite frequent might I add."

Lelouch laughed, a pleased smile crossing his face before Suzaku stood and took his hand, leading him off of the pier and onto the beach front towards the shoreline. The sky was a deep black with stars shining brightly, the warm breeze from the ocean leaving a calm sensation in its wake. Walking through the sand, Suzaku walked towards the water's edge where the sand turned dark brown from the water's effect on it. He sat down a few feet away from it and beckoned the other to join him.

A suspicious look crossed Lelouch's face as he adjusted his black framed glasses. "…what?" he asked, violet eyes glancing curiously at his companion.

"Just come here, please." Suzaku answered, beckoning him again with a hand gesture. He gave him a genuine smile. "…for me?"

Lelouch sighed heavily before walking over to the brunette, glaring down at his emerald eyes. A sudden yelp escaped his mouth as Suzaku pulled him into his lap, adjusting their positions so his back rested against Suzaku's chest. The brunette pressed his face into his neck, placing small kisses across the flawless pale skin.

The other could feel the heat rising from his face in both embarrassment and although he hated to admit it, attraction. Closing his eyes, he turned his head to his left to meet Suzaku's lips in another kiss before resting his head on Suzaku's shoulder, enjoying the embrace of the other.

After a few moments of silence, Suzaku spoke softly. "…Lelouch…?" he asked.

"Hmmmm?" The other replied as he glanced at the other with softened eyes.

"Are you really not going to let me meet Nunnally?"

Lelouch glared at him playfully before speaking. "Well, if I don't let you it appears I will die from being nagged to death by you and Nunnally. C.C. drives me crazy as it is."

Suzaku squeezed him in perfectly played out excitement, laughing. "You know I can't wait to meet your little sister. So when's the day?"

"How about Saturday night for dinner at my place. I will cook and handle dinner. She really enjoys company, so I am sure she will absolutely adore you." Suzaku grinned at him before kissing him, making the other blush as always.

"Just like you adore me, ne? I'm glad I have finally been deemed worthy of meeting the infamous Nunnally Lamperouge herself… Saturday night it is then." He spoke before kissing him yet again.

_Hook, line and sinker. Next step in the game, meeting the sister._

* * *

And that's a wrap for Chapter 3. I still am not sure if I like it or not. But I do hope you all enjoyed it!!! It was more of a filler type chapter than anything I suppose, just to make the plot a bit more complex and involved. I would love to hear what you thought about it and hope it was good!! =) Reviews, as always, are magnificent!

See you in chapter 4!

~Asami-chan~


End file.
